cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Techland
Techland is a self-sufficient international corporation specializing in Sugar plantations, Wheat farms, and Technology research. It's CEO and ruler is Phillip Lirile Bolak, the younger brother Sheldomar Bolak. The Corporation of Techland is run as if it were its own independent nation within a Free Industrial Zone it established in the Western Cape Province of South Africa. The national boundary is the company's property fenceline, and military services are provided by corporate in-house security guards. Established at the very end of December 2007 as a tax write-off, Techland's goals are to maximize profits while maintaining a stable and secure environment for technology research, development, and sales. The Corporation of Techland is a privately held company. Corporate Information Techland is a tiny and new corporation with employees primarily of Dutch ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Since almost all of its technology is for export purposes, some human rights activists question how the employees are treated, claiming they live in "Third World" conditions. However, in a public press release, Techland Corp denied any allegations of abuse, and maintained that its employees enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. The associates of Techland Corp. work diligently to produce Wheat and Sugar as tradable resources for their company, and Technological research as a sales commodity. The Board of Directors has no definite position on foreign affairs at this time. When it comes to nuclear weapons Techland will not research or develop nuclear weapons, at least not yet. Techland is a drug-free work environment. The security guards of Techland Corp. have been positioned at all factory and plant gates, and are detaining all drug traffickers. Anyone found smuggling illegal narcotics onto company grounds are whisked off to HR, where they are subjected to a grueling series of "random" drug tests. Those who fail this drug screening process quickly find themselves laid off. Techland allows its employees to protest the decisions of the Board of Directors, but uses a strong security force to monitor things and dismiss those in overt defiance of company policy. It has an open employment policy, but in order for temps and contractors to remain in the company, they will have to become full time employees first. Techland believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every employee's right to speak freely about their corporation. Techland is a privately held company, and has not published a definite position on international trade relations. Techland the Business Since Techland's formation in December 2007 the government has continued to pursue it's goals of becoming a premier Technology Producer. To date Techland has produced and shipped 5,100 Units of premium grade Technology valued at $153,000,000.00 into the economy of Planet Bob, with a primary focus on providing reliable Technology combined with timely delivery. Techland is known for providing friendly and flexible services and deals almost exclusively with repeat customers. Techland History Synopsis Techland was formed in late December 2007 and joined the CCC on December 28, 2007. Within 4 months Techland had participated in two wars versus raiders on behalf of the alliance and was given a commision as a Military Officer, being given the post of Grand Master of the Knights Hospitaller in March 2008. Techland continued to remain active within the CCC Military, commanding several combat incidents successfully. During Great War V in August 2008 Bolak was appointed as the Acting Minister of Defense during the waning days of the CCC's participation in that conflict and continued in that post for several weeks. In late September 2008 Bolak again found himself serving in the High Council of the CCC goverment when on the 24th he was appointed as Interim Vice Chancellor by then Interim Chancellor Samwise of the nation Gladius. In the October 2008 elections, Chancellor Samwise won election to a full term in office and retained Bolak as her Vice Chancellor. On December 8, 2008 Chancellor Samwise resigned her post, thus resulting in Bolak becoming Interim Chancellor of the CCC for the remainder of December. In the January 2009 elections Bolak ran unopposed and was himself elected as the 8th Chancellor of the CCC and served a full 3 month term as Chancellor from January until April 7, 2009. Near the end of the term Bolak determined not to seek re-election and endorsed his Vice Chancellor, slave2Jesus, who subsequently ran a successful campaign and replaced Bolak, becoming the 9th Chancellor of the CCC. After relinquishing the Chancellorship, Bolak again turned his focus towards military service and was made Lieutenant Commander of a newly formed all volunteer formation, The Light Brigade. The military of the CCC, which had undergone a complete reorganization-restructuring in March 2009 was soon put to the test. On April 23, 2009 at 0055 hrs the CCC entered into the Karma War, the armed forces of Techland entered the conflict in the first wave, along with the majority of The Light Brigade, within minutes of the DoW. Category:Nations of Africa